David Copperfield (novela)
David Copperfield es una novela escrita por Charles Dickens y publicada por primera vez en 1850. Al igual que el resto de sus trabajos (a excepción de cinco de ellos), esta novela fue publicada en capítulos mensuales. Muchos elementos de la novela hacen referencia a la propia vida de Dickens, siendo probablemente la más autobiográfica de todas sus obras. Así también, el mismo Dickens señaló en un prólogo de la novela "de todos mis libros, éste es el que más me gusta", y luego "como muchos padres, tengo un hijo preferido, un hijo que es mi debilidad; este hijo se llama David Copperfield". Antecedentes Dickens trabajó en David Copperfield durante dos años entre 1848 y 1850, cuidadosamente planificando su trama y estructura. Siete novelas la preceden y siente novelas la sucederían, siendo David Copperfield la novela de punto medio. Análisis La historia es contada casi completamente desde el punto de vista de un narrador en primera persona, el mismo David Copperfield, y fue la primera novela de Dickens en hacerlo de tal manera. Críticamente, se le considera como un Bildungsroman y sería tan influenciable como Great Expectations (1861) del mismo Dickens, Jude the Obscure de Thomas Hardy, The Way of All Flesh de Samuel Butler, Tono-Bungay de H. G. Wells, Sons and Lovers de D. H. Lawrence, y Portrait of the Artist as a Young Man de James Joyce. Como todo Bildungsroman, posee de principio a fin un tema principal, la disciplinación de la vida emocional y moral del héroe de la novela. Aprendemos a ir en contra de "el primer impulso erróneo del corazón indisciplinado", un motivo que se repite a través de todas las relaciones y los personajes de la novela. Los personajes de la novela generalmente pertenecen a una de tres categorías: Aquéllos que tienen corazones disciplinados, aquéllos que carecen de un corazón disciplinado, o aquéllos que desarrollan corazones disciplinados en el tiempo. Los personajes que caen en la primera categoría incluyen a la madura y preocupada Agnes Wickfield y el abnegado y misericordioso Sr. Pegotty. El avaro e intrigante Uriah Heep y el ególatra e inconsiderado James Steerforth son ejemplos de personajes que pertenecen a la segunda categoría. Miembros de la tercera categoría incluyen a David Copperfield, quien aprender a tomar decisiones más sabias en sus relaciones a través de la experiencia personal, y su tía Betsy Trotwood, que en un comienzo carece de consideración por otros, pero que se convierte en menos desconsiderada al pasar el tiempo. Dickens a través de toda la novela utiliza a los personajes y eventos a modo de comparación y contraste entre ellos en términos de sabiduría y disciplina. Una buena comparación es Agnes Wickfield y Dora Spenlow: Dora carece de madurez y es incapaz de manejar situaciones tensas, generalmente rompiendo en llanto, mientras Agnes permanece calma y segura de sí incluso en problemas, sometiéndose raras veces a sus emociones. Otra buena comparación es Ham Pegotty y el Sr. Pegotty, y la Sra. Steerforth y la Srta. Dartle: las últimas dos desesperan con la pérdida de Steerforth, permitiendo que ello las aflija por toda la vida, mientras que los dos primeros asumen la pérdida de Emily con dignidad y reserva. A pesar de la premisa de su trabajo, Dickens no le da a David Copperfield una sensación almidonada o artificial, haciendo de esta novela un despliegue máximo de su genialidad en acción. Resumen La historia trata de la vida de David Copperfield desde su infancia hasta la adultez. David nació en Inglaterra alrededor de 1810. El padre de David muere antes de que nazca, y cerca de siete años más tarde, su madre contrae matrimonio con el Sr. Murdstone. A David le desagrada su padrastro y siente lo mismo por la hermana del Sr. Murdstone, Jane, quien pronto pasa a vivir en la misma casa. El Sr. Murdstone critica a David por retrasarse en sus estudios. En uno de estos altercados, David lo muerde y luego es enviado lejos a una escuela de pensionados, Salem-House, con un director despiadado, el Sr. Creakle. Aquí se hace amigo de James Steerforth y Tommy Traddles quien, en un verdadero estilo dickensiano, desaparece y vuelve a aparecer más adelante. David regresa a casa en las vacaciones para enterarse que su madre ha tenido un hijo. Luego que David regresa a Salem-House, su madre fallece y David debe regresar a casa inmediatamente. El Sr. Murdstone lo envía a trabajar a una fábrica en Londres en donde es dueño en parte. La horrible realidad existente en ese lugar refleja la propia experiencia de Dickens como trabajador en una fábrica de betún. El propietario de donde ahora reside David, Wilkins Micawber, es enviado a prisión por deudas, luego de haber ido a la quiebra, y David escapa de la fábrica. Camina todo el trayecto desde Londres hasta Dover, para encontrar a su único pariente conocido - su excéntrica Tía Betsy Trotwood - quien acepta criarlo, a pesar de la visita del Sr. Murdstone en un intento de recuperar la custodia de David. La tía de David le cambia el nombre a Trotwood Copperfield, acortado a "Trot", y durante el resto de la novela es llamado de esa forma. El efecto de poseer dos nombres es dividir los personajes secundarios de acuerdo a cuándo y a través de quién ellos lo llegaron a conocer. La historia sigue a David mientras crece hacia la adultez, y es alegrada por muchos personajes bien conocidos que entran, abandonan, y vuelven a aparecer en su vida. Éstos incluyen: la fiel empleada Pegotty, la familia de ésta, y la pequeña huérfana Emily que vive con ellos y encanta al joven David; su romántico pero autosuficiente amigo de escuela, Steerforth, quien seduce y deshonra a Emily, gatillando la mayor tragedia de la novela; y la hija de su casero e ideal "ángel en la casa", Agnes Wickfield, que se convierte en su confidente. Los dos personajes más familiares son el Sr. Wilkins Micawber, quien estaba constantemente endeudado y alguna vez fuera el mentor de David; y Uriah Heep, el empleado fraudulento y tortuoso, cuyos delitos son descubiertos con la ayuda de Micawber. Micawber es descrito como un personaje bien dispuesto, incluso cuando el autor deplora su ineptitud para las finanzas; y Micawber, tal como el propio padre de Dickens, es puesto por poco tiempo en prisión por deudas. En un estilo típico de Dickens, los personajes principales obtienen lo que se merecen, y pocos hilos narrativos son dejados en vilo. El Sr. Pegotty transporta a Emily a una nueva vida en Australia; acompañando a estos dos personales centrales están la Sra. Gummidge y los Micawber. Todos finalmente encuentran seguridad y felicidad con sus nuevas vidas en Australia. David primero se casa con la hermosa pero ingenua Dora Spenlow, pero ella muere luege de sucumbir a una enfermedad letal durante el comienzo de su matrimonio. Luego David realiza cierta búsqueda espiritual para luego contraer matrimonio y hallar la verdadera felicidad con Agnes, quien ha estado enamorada de él en secreto. Llegan a tener varios hijos, incluidas una hija llamada en honor a su tía y otra llamada Dora. Enlaces externos Categoría:Libros del siglo XIX Categoría:Novelas de Charles Dickens de:David Copperfield (Roman) en:David Copperfield (novel) fa:دیوید کاپرفیلد fr:David Copperfield (roman) he:דייוויד קופרפילד it:David Copperfield ja:デイヴィッド・コパフィールド ko:데이비드 코퍼필드 (소설) nl:David Copperfield (boek) no:David Copperfield (roman) pl:David Copperfield (powieść) pt:David Copperfield sk:David Copperfield (Dickens) sv:David Copperfield (roman) zh:大卫·科波菲尔